revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Revenge is a new adaptation of Alexandre Dumas' classic revenge tale The Count of Monte Cristo, told from a female perspective and starring 'Brothers and Sisters' alum Emily VanCamp. The show follows the character of Emily Thorne (Emily VanCamp), who returns to the Hamptons with one firm goal to get revenge on those responsible of destroying her family. Season 2, just like Season 1 will open with the discovery of a body in Jack's boat, Amanda which is actually submerged in water; however in the premiere, viewers will not be able to see who the victim is - a fact that won't be revealed until midway through the season. This mirrors Season 1, where viewers did discover the identity of the body on the beach as Tyler. About the show Emily is back to continue the fight she started in season one. She found out her father was murdered, her mother is still alive, and the conspiracy doesn't end with the Graysons. The only questions left are how high up the conspiracy goes and what Emily will discover along the way. Confirmed Information *Emily's mother, Victoria's mother, and Conrad's ex-wife and two other children is set to arrive.Keck's Exclusives: Revenge Shockers!, TV Guide, May 24, 2012 *Daniel will be the new CEO of Grayson Global *Charlotte has survived the pill scare, and almost dying definitely has an effect on her. *Emily will find her mother, who will be played by Jennifer Jason Leigh. Her mother has mental issues which causes Emily to question her own mental state. *Emily’s secret, that she is actually Amanda, will be uncovered by a main character this season. Also, her Revenge expands as does the conspiracy. *Daniel continues down his path to darkness. He is now dating Ashley, and she too has fallen out with Emily. *Expect Nolan’s life to be flushed out more, including getting to meet his siblings and another love interest, this one female. Dilshad Vadsaria has been cast as Padma, who works at Nolan’s company and is described as both gorgeous and brilliant. Could this be Nolan’s new love interest? *As far as locations, the show will continue to take place at the Hamptons, as well as another equally amazing location. *For all the new cast members, Click here: http://www.wetpaint.com/revenge/articles/revenge-season-2-new-character-roundup *Emily love triangle has turned into a love square, with Daniel, Jack and Aiden. Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Supporting Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James Tupper as David Clarke *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *James Morrison as The White-Haired Man *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis Recurring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke (5 years old) *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wilkins *Todd Grinnell as Dr. Thomas *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *Wendy Crewson as Helen *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Daughtry *Michael Trucco as Nate *Brianne Howey as Eve *Adrienne Barbeau as Victoria's mother *TBA as Nicole Fisk *TBA as Hideo Kita *TBA as Hamptons detective *TBA as New villian *TBA as Doctor *TBA as People from Emily's time in foster care *TBA as People from 'revenge school' with Takeda *TBA as Conrad's Ex-wife *TBA as Daniel and Charlotte's other brother *TBA as Daniel and Charlotte's third brother Episodes List Gallery Revenge-season-2-poster.jpg Season 2 poster.jpg 128852 3070 ful 595.jpg 128852 2956r2 ful 595.jpg 128852 2756 ful 595.jpg 128852 2394r1 ful 595.jpg 128852 2151r1 ful 595.jpg 128852 1561 ful.jpg 128852 1470 ful 595.jpg 128852 1113 ful 595.jpg 128852 0628 ful 595.jpg 128852 group darkr3 ful.jpg Revenge12345.jpg Video References Category:Season